creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Simpgore Rozdział 1
Moim ulubionym serialem z dzieciństwa byli "Simpsonowie" (The Simpsons). Kreskówka przedstawiała typową amerykańską rodzinę i w sumie czasem nie chciałem oglądać kreskówki po polsku, bo wpuścili tam lektora zamiast zwykłego dubbingu. Ale to nie o kreskówce mowa, więc przechodzimy do sedna. Pewnego dnia w swoim nowym domu znalazłem pudło ze starymi grami na GameBoy'a. Więc pudło było na strychu, a miało ono napis: NES gry .Pamiętam, że miałem takowego NES-a i Game Boy'a. Pomyślałem że znajdę coś, co ma coś wspólnego z Simpsonami albo jakiegoś Mariana np. "Treehouse Of Horror" albo "Super Mario Land". Ale znalazłem jakiś karton owinięty w papier do pakowania z napisem "Prezent dla syna na 9 urodziny!". Otworzyłem więc pudełko i było to to, czego oczekiwałem. Ale nie "Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly" albo "Bart vs The Juggernauts". To była gra pt. "The Simpsons: Simpgore". Nie wiedziałem, po co to "Gore", ale pomyślałem, że będzie to miało coś wspólnego z Itchym i Scartchym, bo ta kreskówka miała gore gdzie się nie spojrzy do pewnego czasu. Kupiłem więc nowego Gameboy'a na Ebay'u , bo mój nie działa od ok. 15 lat - i nie, to nie wina baterii, nie jestem idiotą. Wsadziłem kartridż i uśmiechałem się, jakbym miał orgazm czy coś w tym stylu. Menu gry wyglądało biednie, nawet jak na standardy Gameboy'a, tylko puste menu z tytułem i trzema opcjami czyli: New Game, Load Game i Passwords. Chciałem zobaczyć hasła, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy nie będą długie i konwulsyjne. Wiecie, np. S wygląda jak 5. No i to były zwykłe liczby i symbole na 5 pól, więc hasła nie będą takie trudne i konwulsyjne, jak myślałem. Rozpocząłem grę i w niej sterowałem Homerem - głową rodziny Simpsonów. Opowiem to i owo o sterowaniu: Gdy klikasz przycisk B, możesz robić reakcje i podnosić przedmioty. Wciskając A, mogłem używać przedmiotów, np. klucza. D-Padem, no co powiedzieć, mogłem się ruszać. Klikając Start, mogłem zapauzować grę. Select nic nie robił. A teraz przejdźmy do gameplay'u. Gra zaczęła się niewinnie i była jak typowy odcinek Simpsonów, tylko że na Gameboy'u. Piewszym "questem" było: "Idź do pracy!". Więc wsiadłem do samochodu jako Homer, rozpocząłem jazdę do pracy i od razu Ned Flanders - sąsiad którego Homer nienawidzi - przywitał się z nim i klikając przycisk B, Homer wtedy powiedział - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ FLANDERS! I gdy pojechałem do elektrowni jądrowej, pojawił się komunikat z napisem "Parę godzin później". Dostałem kolejne zadanie, teraz jest to: "Wracaj do domu!" więc wsiadłem do samochodu (chodzi o to, że ja jako Homer w grze wsiadam do samochodu, a nie ja), wciskając B i dojechałem do domu. Gdy wszedłem, kolejne okno dialogowe się pojawiło (chodzi mi o ten interfejs na dole) mianowicie: "Żadnego hałasu, nie ma"Barisa"włączonego telewizora, nic." Postanowiłem więc usiąść na kanapie i po włączeniu telewizora pojawiło się to... To coś wyglądało jak połączenie Barta i Lisy, jak widzicie tam na obrazku. Pojawił się kolejny "quest" mianowicie: UCIEKAJ PÓKI MOŻESZ! Kliknąłem B jak najszybciej i muzyka w tle to było coś pokroju: "8-Bitowy Chaos". O i zapomniałem wspomnieć o instrukcji, o ile można ją tak określić, bo to było parę karteczek z rzeczami, które mają coś wspólnego z grą. Najpierw zacznę od najciekawszych, potem przejdę do tych mało ciekawych. -Statusy. Są 3. Pierwszy, trójkąt z wykrzyknikiem, czyli Safe/Hidden (pol. Bezpieczny/Ukryty). Drugi to trójkąt z czaszką oznaczający Detected (pol. Wykryty). Trzeci czyli Czaszka z paroma pęknięciami, czyli Danger (pol. Niebezpieczeństwo). -Sojusznicy, jest ich pięciu, ale 2 są sekretni, to chyba Bart i Lisa. Reszta to Marge, Maggie i Hugo (ten, który się tylko pojawił w Treehouse of Horror Vll). Hugo jest od razu uratowany, bo ciągle siedzi w strychu, czyli tam gdzie trzeba zaprowadzić innych, uważając także na rodzeństwo. Reszta to coś, co ma wspólnego ze sterowaniem i z historią, ale nie mogę wam tego pokazać, bo papier z historią gry jest urwany. I o sterowaniu już wam powiedziałem. -Menu Pauz posiadało hasło jak w np. "The Binding of Isaac" ale w tej grze były seedy, a nie hasła. Więc uciekłem z salonu, by ukryć się pod stołem w kuchni, ale to monstrum mnie znalazło i powiedziało: -Dad I require EGGS (Tato wymagam JAJEK)! Uciekłem wtedy do ogródka i Maggie bawiła się w piaskownicy. Wziąłem ją, wściskając B i zacząłem spieprzać na strych. Pojawił się komunikat: "One ally saved. 4 More to go!" Gdy byłem na strychu, muzyka przypominała mi Don't Cry Jenifer z Clock Tower na SNESa. Nie wiedziałem, co miało to wspólnego z Simpsonami. Więc "questy" teraz to były tylko cząstkowe albo główne np. "Znajdź klucz." albo "Weź butelkę z mlekiem dla Maggie." Nie byłem aż tak przestraszony, ale zdziwiony trochę. Myślę, że to monstrum będzie ewoluowało w coś gorszego, a jak widziałem tylko jednego "Barisę", powinnien być też drugi, bo co by robiła sobie druga połówka ciała Barta i Lisy. Koniec Rozdziału 1. Drugi prawdopodobnie będzie pod koniec Lutego. (Notka od edytora: Witam serdecznie, otóż to ja Dakeus the hedgehog, zedytowalam trochę te "creepypastę". Poprawiłam trochę błędów interpuncyjnych i zmienilam co nieco niektóre zdania, ponieważ według mnie nie były napisane po polsku. Praktycznie jest to moja pierwsza creepypasta którą edytuje, więc nie spodziewajcie się aż takich fajerwerków po tym oraz przepraszam za, aż tak dlugi wywód.) A tu drugi edytor - ta baba powyżej pominęła w cholerę błędów gramatycznych i interpunkcyjnych. Interpunkcyjne, a przynajmniej większość, poprawiłem, ale żeby pozbyć się gramatycznych i stylistycznych to by to trzeba było porządnie przeredagować. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania